harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraxas Malfoy
- "I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -" Draco Malfoy in 1991. While it is unknown as to whether Draco was literally referring to every single Malfoy (see Talk:Malfoy Family#All Malfoys=Slytherin?), it is likely that he would know the sorting for his immediate family including his grandfather. - "“Look at his family,” said Harry, closing his books, too. “The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he’s always boasting about it.”" Harry Potter speaking of Draco Malfoy in 1992. |loyalty = *Malfoy family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin |theme = slytherin |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = |hidea = }}Abraxas Malfoy (fl. 1954-1968) was a pure-blood wizard, father of Lucius Malfoy, grandfather of Draco Malfoy and great-grandfather of Scorpius Malfoy. He was related by marriage to the Blacks, through his daughter-in-law Narcissa, and, more distantly, to the Lestranges. Biography In his youth, Abraxas attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house. Abraxas had at least one child, Lucius Malfoy, who was born in late 1953 or 1954; the fate of Lucius's mother, Abraxas's wife, is currently unknown. Abraxas apparently knew Horace Slughorn, according to his grandson Draco and Slughorn himself. Abraxas Malfoy was widely believed to have been part of the shady plot that, in 1968, forced Minister for Magic Nobby Leach (the first Muggle-born ever to have held the office) to leave his post prematurely. Nothing was, however, conclusively proven against Malfoy. Abraxas died of a case of Dragon Pox, a relatively common malady of the elderly, some time before September 1996. Horace Slughorn knew him at one time and was sorry to hear that he had passed away, as he informed Abraxas's grandson Draco. Abraxas may also have been a well-respected wizard, as Draco attempted to use his name to charm Slughorn into letting Draco into the Slug Club, because Slughorn was impressed with heritage. However, perhaps due to Lucius's renewed criminal records, the name was not good enough to earn Slughorn's favour. Etymology The word Abraxas was engraved on stones that were considered amulets in the Ancient Roman-Greco world. They often had figures carved on them as well that resembled basilisks or chimaeras. The name may be related to the word abracadabra, which is notable as this may also be the root of the Killing Curse incantation "Avada Kedavra". The name Abraxas is also mentioned in Gnostic texts, and in Ancient Egyptian mythology as a god or demon. Behind the scenes * It's possible that as since Draco used his name to get Slughorn's attention Abraxas was a member of the Slug Club, though this is unconfirmed. * Interestingly his plot to remove Nobby Leach from the Ministry happened approximately two years before the First Wizarding War began. It's unknown if the two events are connected however, though the Death Eaters would have nonetheless benefited from Leach's removal. Appearances * * Notes and references de:Abraxas Malfoy es:Abraxas Malfoy fr:Abraxas Malefoy ru:Абраксас Малфой pl:Abraxas Malfoy pt-br:Abraxas Malfoy de2:Abraxas Malfoy Category:20th century deaths Category:British individuals Category:Deaths from dragon pox Category:Males Category:Malfoy family Category:Parents Category:Pure-bloods Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards